


【安仓】两件白大褂的故事（ABO）

by youkoyokoyama



Series: 关杰尼八之ABO世界的故事 [3]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkoyokoyama/pseuds/youkoyokoyama
Summary: 横雏 万里挑一 同世界观衍生番外一发完 简单讲述了这两对是怎么认识怎么在一起的。医学世家少爷B安田章大（27）天才医生O八云响（26）拉郎配安田章大：横山集团大老板横山裕的密友兼私人医生，同与丸山集团的大少爷丸山隆平为密友，三人是从小玩到大的好友。八云响：大仓忠义同胞弟弟，个性与性格冷漠的哥哥完全相反，外科、急救方面的天才医生，就职于有栖川综合医院。一切设定基于《万里挑一》。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Series: 关杰尼八之ABO世界的故事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746637
Kudos: 4





	【安仓】两件白大褂的故事（ABO）

“安田前辈，主任叫你去办公室一趟。”  
“嗯？找我有什么事？”安田边观察显微镜里的细胞样本边问道。微卷的黑发末端染了绿色，自然垂下遮住了脸，看不清面容，和这个研究院完全不相容的风格，只有那位人物才会有的打扮。  
“不清楚，主任就让我来叫你一声。”  
“好，我知道了，做完这个记录就去。”  
安田章大任职于东京某医学研究院中，在医学界是一个颇有话题的风云人物，年纪轻轻就已经拥有自己的科研团队，并且研发出了不少新奇的东西并且成功进入市场，因此也拥有了“业内小叮当”这个称号。  
要说他这个风格，以前的确是一个乖乖巧巧，甚至有些可爱的让人怀疑他其实是个Omega，但是不知道这两年经历了什么，现在的这个造型，让很多新来的同事误以为他是个Alpha，但其实，他是个货真价实的Beta。  
门被轻轻敲了两下，屋内的人应了一声，安田章大便开门进去：“主任，你找我？”  
“啊，安田啊，来坐，有事拜托你。”  
“什么事情？”  
“下周有个学术讲座，老地点，东大附属医院，老规矩，我们这里每个团队的领队轮流进行对外讲座。”  
安田章大疑惑：“不是还没轮到我嘛？”  
“是这样，堂本他有事去不了，指定说让你帮忙他才放心。”  
“学长怎么不自己来找我？有这么不好意思嘛？”安田章大小声嘀咕抱怨着，堂本刚是他最尊敬的学长，虽然自己的名声在业内比较大，但自己更多的是占了年轻这个便宜，要说真正厉害的还是这位与他同校的学长，当初也是因为他，不顾父亲的反对进去了研究院，而没有去自己家医院任职。  
不过后来自己也弄出了点成绩，他父亲也没说什么了，好歹都是一个行业，只要自己儿子不是跨行去做一些不着调的工作，做父亲的也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。这里某目前刚被摁着头隐退的好友有被care到。  
“安田，说什么呢？”  
“没什么，主任。既然被学长点名了，我也不好意思推脱，我没问题。”一会儿就去学长那里找他麻烦！安田章大这样想着。  
“好。”主任拿出一份资料给了安田章大，“下周讲座的主题内容都在这里，回去好好准备吧。”  
“了解！主任，还有什么事吗？”  
“没了，你回去工作吧。”

能在东大附属医院开讲座的都是业界数一数二的人物，所以往往这种日子，各地医院都会派人过来学习听讲。  
时间还未到，阶梯教室就满满当当的坐满了，大家都对这个年轻有为的讲师充满好奇，早就有所耳闻，今天终于可以见到真人，不知道是怎样一个人呢。  
在讲师还未到的教室里，医生们小声的讨论着，只有在后排的不起眼的角落，一个年轻的医生安静地坐在那里，看着窗外的景象。  
外面有两个人正在朝这边走来，一高一矮，高的那个大家都熟悉，是这个医院的外科主任，另外一个，虽然穿着白大褂，但是那个头发造型完全不像是个医生的样子。年轻的医生不免有些好奇他是谁。  
不过很快他就得到了答案，在他看到那两人踏步走进教室时，他就明白了。  
“大家好，我叫安田章大，今天的讲师。”  
在座的大多数人都表现出了不可思议的表情，安田章大对这些反正早就习以为常，也不多做解释便开始了这次的讲座内容。  
讲座的主题其实是一个很常见的外科主题，只不过作为能被请到东大这里开讲座的，都不是一般的人物，在很多方面都有独特的理解与想法，只不过外科并不是安田章大最擅长的领域，不过对付来听讲座的这些年轻医生，还是绰绰有余的，大家都在奋笔疾书记录着要点，积极地发出提问。  
很快地讲座结束后，还有人在问一些刚刚没有明白的问题，安田章大有些心不在焉地回答，不时瞄一下最后一排的那个越走越近的身影，他从讲座中期就开始注意到了。  
刚刚距离较远看不清，但是当那个身影渐渐接近他的时候，安田章大终于忍不住叫住了准备出去的他：“ookura？”  
那个人听到后，停顿下来，回头看了一眼安田章大，随后回答道：“不是。”  
“？？？？”在安田章大满脑子疑惑的时候，那个人已经消失在门口了。  
不对呀，明明就是大仓忠义的脸，我怎么会认错呢？  
虽然满脑子问号，不过很快的又被后面陆续过来的人打断了，一直到回了研究院，又马上被拉去做实验，很快就被抛在了脑后。  
一直到几个月后，他们的实验做到了最后的关键地方，却因为缺少仪器而卡住了！  
没错，一个偌大的研究院，在日本国内重点的研究院居然缺！少！仪！器！  
安田章大对于这一点，非常的生气，眼看就快有结果了，于是乎就掉链子了！  
啪！  
安田章大双手狠狠地拍在了主任的办公桌上：“什么情况？！仪器呢？”  
作为见过大风大浪的主任面对这种气势却是纹风不动，淡定地喝了口茶说：“上次借给了有栖川综合医院，还没还。”  
“你怎么不问人家要啊？！”  
“那个仪器本来用的就不多，借着借着就……忘记了……”说到这里，主任有些心虚地又喝了口茶。  
“……不要开玩笑啊！我马上要进行下一步啊，不然过了时间，就都没用了！！！”安田章大有些崩溃，好几个月的成果难道要功亏一篑从头来过？  
……  
一瞬间的安静，安田章大垂头思考了一会儿。主任也跟着不吭声，毕竟这是他的锅，面前的这位又是那位大人物的儿子，惹不起啊。  
“我过去。”  
“啊？”  
“我直接带着过去完成实验……”  
“研究院距离有栖川有一段距离，过去也要9 10点了。”主任看了看表，现在是晚上6点，他想了一会儿，“行，你现在就出发吧，我联系他们那里。”  
“嗯，让他们给我一个助手，要能干一点的啊！”  
“行。”看着就要出去的安田章大，主任又立马叫住他，“哎，你吃饭了吗？吃了饭再去也行？”  
“不了……我一会儿路上随便吃点就行。”

夜晚的医院更加安静了，有栖川综合医院大门口安静地站着一个白色的身影，在这样的夜色下很是明显。  
远处研究院的公车接近，停在白色身影前，车内人摇下窗却是惊讶了一下：“怎么是你？oo……”  
“安田医生您好，我是负责帮你完成实验的助手，我叫八云响。”  
“啊……不好意思，八云医生，你好，我去停个车，地下车库在哪里？”安田章大疑惑地把车开走，这也太像了吧。  
“我带您去。”说着八云响打开车门坐上副驾驶位，安田章大回头看过去，心里再次感叹了一句：太像了吧。  
下车后，安田章大从后备箱取出冷冻箱，因为体型小的缘故，这个冷冻箱在他怀里显得格外大，八云响下意识地问：“我来帮您拿吧。”  
“啊，没关系，我自己来就好，我们走吧。”  
八云响带着安田章大，一前一后的进入了那个放置仪器的房间，后者看到那仪器，眼睛一亮，快步上前，一刻不停地开始工作。八云响则在旁边打下手，帮他汇报数据。  
八云响看着电脑上显示出来的数据，时不时地望紧盯着仪器内变化的安田章大，明明可以不用这样一直盯着，安田章大却十分认真专注，与当初在讲座上亲切热情的他完全不一样。  
“八云医生，你多大啦？”  
“啊？”八云响完全没有想到这样一个状态下的人，会突然问起这样的问题。  
“唔……随便问问，不好意思突然问到你的隐私。”其实安田章大看似是在认真观察仪器内实验体的变化，其实思绪早就飘到九霄云外去了，这个人为什么跟大仓忠义这么像，难道是一个人？不对不对，大仓忠义是A，眼前这个人是O，而且前者是黑道，怎么看都不是一个人，于是乎不自觉的就飘出了刚刚那个问题。  
“啊，没关系，我今年26了。”  
“诶~比我小一岁耶。”  
……  
就怕空气突然安静，数据正在生成，彼此之间突然不知道要说些什么，好尴尬。  
咕噜噜~~  
安静的环境下，不知道谁的肚子叫得格外响，只看到原本紧盯着实验体的安田章大脸不自觉地红了一点。  
“安田医生还没吃饭？”  
安田章大点点头：“不好意思啊。”  
“我去给你买点吧。”  
“啊，没事啦。”  
“没关系没关系，我也有点饿了。”  
一阵你推我让之后，八云响还是去了小卖部买了点吃的上来，安田章大的确饿了，一个饭团也吃得贼香。  
“安田医生这是在做什么研究项目？我记得这个仪器是可以模拟Alpha和Omega信息素的一台机器。”  
“唔……一个好东西，对于已婚的AO很有帮助的东西。”安田章大轻佻眉头的动作让八云响不自觉地想到了一些不可描述的东西，他意味深长地点了点头。  
“你今天急诊科值班？”  
八云响喝了一口水，点点头。  
“就这样被叫来当我助手没关系吗？”  
“没关系的，我们这里值夜班的医生不止我，如果有事情护士会打电话通知我的。”  
“那就好，就怕影响到你的工作。”  
叮咚……  
电脑发出声音，界面显示数据计算完成，八云响把数据打印出来，交给安田章大。  
安田章大紧锁眉头，看着数据：“恩……不行，数据还是不对。”这已经是他们今晚第5次试验了，之前的实验体只剩下一个。  
“是哪里出了问题吗？”  
“你看这几个数值，前后的对比。”安田章大拿出之前的几分数据，摊在桌上，“这几个数值明显一直处于一个不稳定的状态，时高时低，性能无法稳定。”  
“是实验体本身的问题吗？”  
“还不确定是哪里的问题，我需要回去进一步研究，把最后一个样体也做了吧，所有数据整理出来，发到我邮箱里就好，等等把邮箱给你昂。”  
“好，明白了。”  
“今天辛苦你啦，一会儿结束我们去喝一杯？”  
“我今天夜班耶……”  
“啊，果咩，我忘记了。”安田章大不好意思地笑了笑。  
“没关系，下次有机会一起。”  
叮铃铃……  
电话铃响了，八云响胸前口袋里的小手机，这是医院派发的一个手机，方便及时联络：“嗨，是我……好，我马上到。”  
“安田医生，不好意思。”  
“急诊科那里打来的？没事，你去吧，我一个人足够了。”  
八云响道了个歉，就匆匆离开了这里，剩下安田章大一个人。

“什么情况？”八云响匆匆赶到，急诊室的一张病床上，躺着一个满身是血的男子。  
“男性Beta，车祸，回家途中被撞了，目前意识不清醒。”  
八云响上前拿出随身手电拉开伤者眼皮查看情况：“嗨~还听得到吗？”  
周围所有的目光都被这张床上紧张的气氛所吸引，进进出出的护士，与眉头紧皱的医生，以及病床上那位生死不明的男子。  
在八云响专注抢救的时候，安田章大已经在一旁悄悄地观察许久，他发现这个八云响与平常的医生不同，有自己独有的一套急救思路与方式，观察应变能力都是数一数二的好，怪不得当初自己的讲座上，对方总是时不时神游的状态，只能说自己的外科能力根本不及眼前的这位。  
正当安田章大正在独自感叹日本医学界真的是人才辈出的时候，对面似乎出了问题。  
“八云医生，血检出来了……”  
“什么？怀孕了？”八云响看着那单子上的那几项数值，暗暗的骂了一声，这代表着之前的抢救方案都必须推翻，对于一个孕夫来说，很多药物是无法使用的，更何况，这是一个男性Beta。  
“给我看看？”安田章大看势头不对，走上前，拿过那张血检单研究。  
身边的护士都用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，这个人是谁，怎么突然冒出来了，这一头奇怪的毛是怎么回事？  
“安田医生？你怎么……”八云响奇怪安田章大不应该在楼上做研究数据么，怎么就跑下来了呢？  
安田章大不答，观察对面的显示器，滴——滴——滴——数值不停的跳动，随即掀开患者肚子查看，有护士见状想出手阻止，却被八云响拦下来，示意让他看。果然患者小腹微微凸起。  
“患者多大年纪？”  
“31岁。”  
“给我一个听诊器。”  
“给。”安田章大从八云响手中接过听诊器，按在患者肚子上。  
“患者下体并未出血，目前胎儿问题不大，没有流产危险。”安田章大说出了一系列的药名和一套方案，“按照这个方案进行治疗问题不大，到时候给家属确认签字即可。”  
说完，左右看看，其实他来的时候患者已经脱离了生命危险，只是因为突然的变故让八云响有些束手无策，何况是个罕见的Beta孕夫。安田章大也是尽一个医者的职责而已，所以当八云响跑过来感谢的时候，安田章大反而有些不好意思。  
在这个世界里，Beta怀孕是一件及其不意的事情，所以对于Beta的临床病例，如果不是专门的孕产科或者保健院的话，的确有些束手无策。  
“恩……我请你喝一杯吧，表示感谢。”  
“诶？你不是值夜班？”  
“无事，现在这个点我也快下班了。”  
安田章大抬头望向外面才发现天已经蒙蒙亮了，都已经这个时间了。  
“那行，喝酒去。”

他们两人收拾了一下下班，说实话，这个点喝酒其实挺尴尬的，周围的居酒屋不是刚打烊，就是还没开门。左右找不到地方，两个人待在车里四目相对，怎么办？回家睡觉？  
“唔……安田医生去我家坐坐吧？”  
“啊？这样合适吗？不会打扰到你吧？”  
“没关系，前面便利店停一下，我去买点东西。”  
不久后，八云响提着两大袋子的啤酒和下酒菜上了车，嘴角上扬，十分开心的样子：“回家也可以喝酒。”  
安田章大第一次看到这张脸笑起来的样子，不免有些看的入神，原来这张脸笑起来这么好看的？刚刚心脏某处的一点异样的是什么情况？  
“安田医生？”  
“啊……好，这个主意好，回家喝，自在哈哈哈哈。”  
八云响住在离医院不远的附近，其实每天上下班走路就可以到了，很方便，屋内面积不大，典型的单身公寓，进门左边就是浴室卫生间，再往里面就是床和一张桌子  
“请进。”  
“打扰了。”  
只不过……这个屋子……有点乱得跟他这个人清爽形象有点不太搭……  
“不好意思，有点乱。”光想着把人带回来，结果忘记这屋子还没收拾，到处瓶瓶罐罐，没有洗的衣服堆了好多，垃圾也没有好好分类，所以说，这都是单身男子，无第二性征区别的通病吧？不……现在很多女性也是如此。  
八云响急忙把桌子周围收拾出一片空地，可供两个人的位置先腾出来，其他的，先放着不管吧，反正都被看到了，破罐子破摔，就这样子吧。  
“安田医生，坐。”八云响把买回来的啤酒一罐罐的放在桌子上，摆出下酒菜，两人同时开了一罐，“谢谢安田医生今天的帮助，以及祝您的研究项目早日成功，干杯！”  
“谢谢！干杯。”  
酒过半巡，脚边空了一大半的啤酒罐，两个人不知不觉已经靠坐在了一起，喝得有些醉意，但是意识还是清醒着，两个人的谈话已经扯得天南地北了。  
“唔，你知道吗，你长得特别像我一个朋友！”安田章大靠在八云响的肩膀上，把他的头掰了过来，他本来就要矮对方一个个头，此时这个角度，四目相对，莫名的有一些暧昧的气息，心跳似乎比刚刚还要快了一点。  
“是吗？有我这么帅的？”  
“有……没你爽朗，但是比你冷酷！气场还很足！”说着手指不受控制的轻挑了一下八云响的脸蛋，这个动作很明显是在勾引啊  
“是安田医生喜欢的人？”八云响微微皱眉，他心里清楚，当第一次被用那个姓叫住的时候，他就清楚安田章大的那位朋友是谁，只是不知道为什么，他说出这句话的时候，带着一丝醋味在里面。  
“没有……没有！人家早就有主了，轮不到我。”安田章大又喝了口啤酒，“哎，你知道吗，那家伙整天板着一张脸，我就从来没见过他笑的样子，今天我才发现，原来这张脸笑起来，这么好看，好看得我心跳都漏跳了一拍。”说话间，安田章大的手早就不知不觉地抚上了对方的脸，“再给爷笑一个？”  
酒后人胆大，平时不敢暴露的性格此刻一览无余。面对言语这样肆无忌惮的安田章大，八云响照做地笑了起来。  
“真好看……”安田章大呢喃地说了一句，随后身体不自觉上前，等反应过来的是时候，柔软的双唇已经覆了上去。  
对方并没有被惊到，反而很自然地回应起来，柔软的唇舌相交，不知不觉，安田章大已经把对方紧紧地抱住了，  
“你好甜啊，hibiki……”说话间，安田章大转战对方的颈部，温暖的双唇覆在对方颈后那块最柔软也是最敏感的地方。  
“唔……”八云响瞬间触电般地战栗，腺体被舔舐，即便没有Alpha的信息素，这样的挑逗也让八云响身体内的某些液体不自觉地分泌，他能感觉到那种液体在慢慢地流出来。  
安田章大的手伸进八云响的单衣里，在里面游走，长时间握着啤酒罐的手微凉，接触肌肤的那一刻，八云响本能地发出低吟，双唇再次交叠，这一次他们直接翻身滚上了身后的单人床，安田章大把对方压在自己身下，俯身啃咬颈部，另外一只手却已经伸到了身下。  
八云响的下面已经有些微微鼓起，安田章大隔着布料抚摸，不时用手指拨弄一下，那种隔着布料才会有的独特快感袭击大脑，又在酒精的双重攻击下，早就不知道有天南地北了。  
安田章大解开对方的裤子脱掉，露出白皙的大腿，只剩下一条短裤，大腿之间的布料比周围都要深，那是被水弄湿才会有的颜色，至于是什么水，两人都心知肚明。  
“这么快就湿了，这么敏感的？”安田章大嘲笑道，用舌头舔舐对方的耳廓，敏感的耳朵让八云响全身战栗。  
“唔……可能……禁欲太久了吧。”  
“那，我今天帮你开开荤好不好？”  
“……好。”  
Beta与Alpha不同，无法分泌信息素与Omega产生共鸣，所以BO或者AB之间更多的是肉体的互动，精神领域之间基本是绝缘的。  
退掉最后一层遮盖，八云响的阴茎彻底暴露在安田章大眼前，在医学从业者眼里，这是个相当标准的形状，从龟头到睾丸，都很符合安田章大对阴茎的审美。他握住整根阴茎，不断把玩：“你的阴茎形状真好看……”  
“在这种时候，就不要用学术词了好不好，很破坏气氛啊。”  
“哈……抱歉，习惯了，把腿张开一点，我看看下面。”  
八云响听话地张开双腿，后穴在那里一张一缩，不断的流出色情的液体，安田章大一根手指戳了进去，他的手指关节比较粗，进去的时候，八云响不自觉地绷紧了身体，虽然不是第一次，但是异物进入的感觉，起初还是会有些不适应的，何况安田章大的指骨比较粗，两根下去就有点微微的疼痛了，适应了好一会儿才缓过来。  
第三根进入，安田章大的手指在后穴内探索，湿润柔软的内壁，手指能感觉到滑腻腻的液体在不断随着指缝流出，体内那处的硬块已经被他找到了，安田章大不停地按压，八云响的前端不断流出前列腺液，那种憋尿又不似憋尿的感觉，让他控制不住地叫了出来，头埋在枕头里，额头已经出了很多细小的汗珠。  
酒精使得两人的下面更加的火热。  
都说喝醉了其实根本无法酒后乱性，因为酒精会使人阳痿，不过……这两人并没有喝醉，只是刚刚喝兴奋罢了。  
两个血气方刚的年轻人，禁欲了许久，喝了点酒难免有些控制不住。  
“哈啊……快，进来……”  
床上的自己往往与平日里的自己对比，又有另一面，这一面往往是你最原始也是最本能的性格。  
安田章大脱掉自己的裤子，把早早硬得发疼的阴茎，对准八云响的后穴，一贯到底，两人纷纷发出满足的叹息。  
紧致温暖的后穴包裹着粗大的阴茎，安田章大慢慢抽动，八云响随着律动呻吟不止，享受着被艹的感觉。  
“hibiki……”安田章大把八云响还穿着的单衣往上翻，没有彻底脱下来，盖住了对方的双眼，失去视觉后，后面的快感更加清晰地传递到了大脑，俯身覆上对方微张的双唇，呻吟声被制止在了口中，八云响只能发出呜呜的呜咽声。  
“你的名字…真好听。hibiki。”八云响后面被占据前面又被握住，手指不断拨弄着顶端的马眼，一点一点，粘腻的前列腺液随着手指拉出一条透明的丝线，不知不觉，腺体分泌出来的信息素包裹住整个房间，浓郁得安田章大都闻到了，这个味道果然，好香甜，清爽的香甜味。  
安田章大忍不住再次去啃咬对方的腺体，后穴中的阴茎也艹得更加用力，如果安田章大此时是个Alpha，身下这个诱人的Omega很有可能下一秒就要被他临时标记了，连一个Beta都觉得如此香甜的Omega，谁不爱？  
“啊……啊……再……再快点……”  
八云响是一个很尊崇本能的Omega，对于性事这一方面从来不害羞，自然就是放的开。安田章大如他所愿的加快律动，已经艹到深处，那个Omega最隐秘的地方，生殖腔与阴茎不断亲吻，带来的快感更是爽到极致。  
还好这栋公寓楼的隔音效果不错，现在又是工作日，白天的租客都去上班了，没有人会发现这间房间里发生着如此令人脸红的事情。  
安田章大把他翻了个身，压在身下，用尽全力顶到最深处，生殖腔口被压迫到微微张开，疼痛与快感并至，八云响闷在枕头里也无法抑制自己的声音，想要对方停下来，又想要继续，泪水止不住地流下来湿润了枕头。  
上方这个人的持久力惊人，在这段性事中，八云响被艹射了两次，这个人才堪堪射了一次，而且射完之后，阴茎居然还笔挺挺地插在自己后穴，完全不带软的，是的，就因为如此，没过多久，又是一场淋漓尽致的酣战。  
可以说从床上，艹到浴室，血气方刚的年轻人仿佛有用不完的精力一般。  
他们就这样在家里玩了一天的活塞游戏。

半夜八云响先一步醒来，发现自己蜷缩在安田章大的怀里，两个人亲密地抱着睡觉，他看着面前这个熟睡的人，睡着的样子仿佛一个小孩，忍不住抚摸对方的柔软的嘴唇，看得有些着迷时，被对方一把抓住。  
“醒了？”刚睡醒的安田章大声音还有些沙哑，低沉的很诱人。  
他们醒来没有尴尬，彼此都清楚地记得发生了什么事，他们那会儿干到最后，酒几乎都醒了，所以会继续都是出于感情的自愿，而非酒精的干扰。  
八云响点了点头，与安田章大又接了一个吻。  
“我发现我们两个人性这方面很契合的样子。”安田章大说，“你爽吗？”  
“爽啊，你技术不错嘛。”  
“哈哈哈，谢谢夸奖啊。”  
叮铃铃——叮铃铃——  
电话响了，是安田章大的，大半夜的打电话过来的，也只有那个人了。  
“莫西莫西，是我，什么事呀，yoko。”  
“yasu，有件事要拜托你，明天有空见个面吗？”  
“没问题啊。”  
“恩？你大半夜的心情很好的样子？是研究项目很成功吗？”  
安田章大回头看了看床上也同样正在看着他的八云响，两个人相视一笑，那一瞬间十分的甜蜜：“不是啊。”  
“不是？什么事能让我们安田医生比研究项目成功还要开心的事吗？”  
“当然有啊，不说了，明天见面聊，我先睡了！晚安。”  
等对面横山裕也道了晚安，挂了电话，安田章大才把手机放下，这是他自己的习惯，不管是谁，礼貌地先让对方挂断。  
随后，安田章大忙三步并作两步跨上那张单人床，一下抱住八云响睡下，两个人大男人在一张单人上其实很挤，但是他们并不在意。  
“八云医生……”  
“恩？”突然被这样称呼，八云响有些紧张了起来，看着一脸坏笑的安田章大。  
“跟我交往吧。”  
听到这句，本来紧绷的脸突然松懈下来，笑道：“好啊。”  
确定关系后，两个人抱得更紧了。  
……  
“你怎么又硬了？”本来就赤裸的两个人，亲密接触着，八云响很快感受到了大腿间被硬硬的东西顶着。  
“嗯……你太诱人了，我们再来一发？”  
“啧行吧……”  
于是安田章大再次翻身，把八云响压在了身下。  
“唔，对了……我跟你说件事儿……”  
“呼……什么事儿，不能干完之后再说？”安田章大一边律动着一边说。  
“那个……啊，大仓忠义……是我哥……”  
“什么？？！！”安田章大被这句话惊得停下了动作。  
八云响肯定地点了点头：“是的，他是我哥哥，我们是双胞胎……”  
“……”


End file.
